


what makes you happiest

by moonlitwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitwriting/pseuds/moonlitwriting
Summary: you ask suna what makes him the happiest and suna knows the answer is you.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	what makes you happiest

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my blog, by-moonflower.tumblr.com!

as soon as suna leaves the gym, his bag slung over his shoulder and a water bottle gripped in his hand, your figure sitting at the bench under the big oak tree catches his attention. it had become routine for you, to wait there until volleyball practice ended.

he makes his way over as he usually does, gently nudges your foot with his when his approach doesn’t get you to look up from your book.

at the prompt, you blink, head turning up and then letting a natural smile overtake your lips when you recognize him. “hey, rin.”

to suna, the nickname rings nicer on your lips than when anyone else says it, that he can’t do much to suppress the fluttery feeling in his chest. he takes a seat next to you on the bench, “whatcha reading?”

the casual question makes your eyes grow in embarrassment, snapping the book shut in reflex before suna could look over your shoulder to peek at the pages. he doesn’t have any intention of doing so, however, because he’s too busy trying not to stare at you.

“it’s, um… okay,” you fiddle with your fingers a little. “it’s… don’t laugh at me.”

“i would _never_ do such a thing,” he says, sarcasm laced with every word as he leans back on his arms. “unless it’s an erotic novel, then it’s impossible for me not to laugh.”

you gasp at the comment, “it’s not an erotic novel!”

when you get defensive, suna knows you also subconsciously get loud and once you realize it—always just a second late—you quickly clamp a hand over your mouth, scanning your surroundings to make sure no one overheard that. the school courtyard was usually empty late this evening though and for now, it’s just the both of you.

suna laughs at your mortified stance, finds it too cute. “your ears are turning red,” he points out.

you let go of your mouth and start fanning your cheek lightly. “you did that on purpose.”

he shrugs. “you yelled it, not me.”

suna loved the dynamic he shared with you; easy as a breeze but also warm, in a sense. he never feels like he has to think twice about what he says around you, never finds the need to purposely keep things interesting because every moment with you seemed to be so already.

slowly, you pull the book back onto your lap, your finger wedged within the pages you left off. you hold it up and briefly show him the cover.

he mumbles the title to himself, “14,000 things to be happy about,” then tilted his head slightly to you, “isn’t that just a list of random things?”

you snap your head towards him so fast it almost startles him. “you know it?”

he hums, “title sounds familiar. maybe my sister has it.” suna reaches out and taps the cover, his nail against the soft plastic finishing resulting in a thin sound. “why? are you unhappy?”

it’s a question he generally knows the answer to, one that he finds asking himself whenever his thoughts decide to take a deep dive on the lonelier nights. he knows exactly what unhappy looks like on you; it breaks his heart when he recognizes it. but he knows very well that you haven’t been unhappy these days, or that you haven’t been for a while now.

as he expects, you shake your head. “no, silly. i just think it’s cool.” you open up to the page you last read and proceed to dog-ear it before shutting it properly and putting it down. “i’ve been doing some introspecting—”

“ooh, _introspecting,_ ” he scoffs. “big word.”

“shut up,” you say with a soft smack to his arm. “i was thinking… about how i also want to be able to list the things that make me… happy?”

your gaze is trained far away, another habit suna knows, one where you lose yourself to the daydreams. it’s equivalent to the subtle spark in your eyes when you talk about your favourite movie or recite your favourite quotes to him. it’s the look that makes suna want to be at the receiving end of, or the look that he wants you to have if you ever talk about him. god knows how hard he tries to hide that same look whenever anyone brings you up in conversation.

“so, what’s on the list now?” he asks.

you don’t hesitate in your answer either, like you’ve been waiting for someone to ask all along. “today, it’s the shade of this big tree,” your hand gestures up above to the long branches of the oak tree. suna follows the movement of your hands, looks up and sees how the sunlight barely breaks through the gaps of the leaves.

“you only have one thing on the list?”

“baby steps, rin. i’ll settle on one thing that makes me happy each day.”

suna thinks it’s a very _you_ thing to do, your mind always at speeds he can only wish of catching up to. maybe it’s why he feels compatible with you, why it makes sense for him to think that all your strengths fill in the gaps of his shortcomings.

your hands then busy themselves with rummaging through your bag as you look for something. “damn, i forgot my water bottle.” you look to your left and eye suna’s. “can i have a sip? i won’t touch, i swear.”

frankly, suna doesn’t really mind if your lips touch the bottle—but that’s not something he would ever say out loud. he slides it across the bench towards you. as usual, you don’t drink out of it gracefully and suna can’t help but observe the spectacle of you trying to hold the bottle up a slight distance from your puckered lips, and seeing the water spill out of your mouth like drool.

after finishing, you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, while mumbling, “what about you?”

“what about me?”

“one thing that makes you happy for today?”

the question makes him pause, hands frozen in the air once he takes the bottle back from you. _one thing that makes him happy?_ suna wasn’t one for introspections and self-growth like you were, but something about the way you look rather curious for an answer, makes him want to have one ready.

actually, there _is_ one thing.

“you can’t say volleyball though, that’s not fair,” you add.

but before he can say that he wasn’t thinking of volleyball, that it wasn’t even something he first considered, someone calls out to you.

“hey, babe!” atsumu jogs from the gym to where you both were and suna finds himself intuitively shifting his weight, putting a little more distance than there already was between the both of you.

atsumu drops his bag to the ground once he gets to you, then gets down on a knee to do his laces. it’s when he’s at eye level with you that he suddenly, when you least expect it, sneaks a loud kiss to your cheek. “sorry, i’m a little late. kita wouldn’t get off my back.”

“that’s cause you half-assed the closing warm-ups,” suna off-handedly retorts, looking away.

you laugh at that and suna feels a tinge of guilt for it—like he didn’t mean to say something that would humour you in front of atsumu. he doesn’t really know why he ends up feeling like that, it wasn’t like atsumu really cared about those things anyway.

you add to suna’s remark, “must be cause ‘samu isn’t here. feeling a little lonely with your better half sick at home?”

“what’re you talkin’ about? _you’re_ my better half.” with that, atsumu then somehow slings an arm around your waist and easily lifts you up as he stands, spinning you around in the process. 

you’re begging him to stop through your dizzied giggles and suna pushes himself off the bench.

“alright, see ya guys tomorrow.” he walks off without waiting for a response, figures you’d be too occupied to notice him leave anyway. he doesn’t take it personally anymore, he’s quite fond of how you look and sound when you’re in love, even if it’s not with him.

but you do call after him, it seems that you always do. “bye, rin! be careful on your way home!”

atsumu chimes in too, “don’t forget we have practice before assembly tomorrow! don’t be late!”

suna holds a hand up to wave, acknowledging the both of you without having to look back. your laugh still echoes even as he reaches the gate, even as he crosses the street. but it’s at the train station when he realises that maybe your laugh just resounds endlessly in his head whenever you’re not around.

he thinks about your question again and wonders if he would have told you his answer had atsumu not interrupted earlier—most probably not.

but it was enough for him to know, at least, that for today, what makes him happiest is you. tomorrow, he figures it’ll still be you, and then he thinks about how long the answer to that question will be you.

he concludes that maybe it might always just be you.


End file.
